This invention relates to a refuse bin including a compacting mechanism.
According to the present invention there is provided a refuse bin comprising a refuse container having a top opening, a lid hinged relative to the container to cover the opening, and a compacting mechanism fitted to the lid, the compacting mechanism comprising a compacting plate mounted under the lid and an actuating rod coupled to the compacting plate through an aperture in the lid such that the rod may be maneuvered from a storage position wherein the rod lies across the top surface of the lid and the plate is drawn up under the lid to an operative position wherein the rod stands upright over the aperture in the lid and may be pushed downwardly through the aperture to push the plate down into the container, the compacting mechanism further comprising means for releasably locking the actuating rod against movement upwardly through the aperture in the lid such that refuse in the container can be compacted by force applied to an edge of the lid opposite the hinge.
The invention further provides a hinged lid for a refuse container having a top opening, the lid including a compacting mechanism comprising a compacting plate mounted under the lid and an actuating rod coupled to the compacting plate through an aperture in the lid such that the rod may be maneuvered from a storage position wherein the rod lies across the top surface of the lid and the plate is drawn up under the lid to an operative position wherein the rod stands upright over the aperture in the lid and may be pushed downwardly through the aperture to push the plate down into a container below, the compacting mechanism further comprising means for releasably locking the actuating rod against movement upwardly through the aperture in the lid such that refuse in the container can be compacted by force applied to an edge of the lid opposite the hinge.